Eu te amo
by LiviaRBlack
Summary: Porque três palavras são simples para descrever o quanto é mágico.


O cenário, de fato, não importava. Podia ser um calabouço, ou o pôr do sol, pois isso não interessava mais.

Não quando Ron e Hermione tinham um ao outro.

Pois no momento em que suas peles roçavam, por mais leve que o toque fosse, o que havia ao redor de seus corpos parecia se dissolver. O que os mantinha presos no chão e até mesmo o próprio chão, que os sustentava, acabava por se desintegrar como se fosse se derretendo em incontáveis fragmentos. Isso conforme a pele, por instinto, esquentava. Por que assim sempre fora entre ambos. Quente. Demasiado quente.

Uma coleção de memórias incidia nos canais da mente a cada mínimo toque, e isso tornava tudo extremamente especial. Não parecia fazer tanto tempo assim, pelo menos não o suficiente para tantas memórias, mas sempre parecia que a mais insignificante era a mais importante.

Faíscas sempre haviam rolado soltas entre eles. Ódios forjados, sentimentos reprimidos. Peles se encostando por acidente eram as mais proveitosas recordações. Respirações descompassando foram o efeito para todos os sorrisos. E pulsações acelerando, foram a consequência de palavras incontroláveis. Eram tão cheios de ciúmes e sentimentos obtusos; tão distantes pelo abismo de um número infindável de discussões (que no final de tudo sempre perdiam seu nexo)...

E somente agora, que estava podendo desfrutar de cada momento, conseguia enxergar o quanto aquilo havia sido necessário. E quanto tempo haviam perdido.., mas de alguma forma, fora preciso para que chegassem ali.

Na total desfragmentação do mundo ao seu redor.

Não importava mesmo o local, porque sempre que estava com ela, qualquer cena a sua volta parecia ser a de um campo florido repleto de rosas, petúnias, margaridas e grama recém-cortada. Uma cachoeira, também. Quase conseguia ouvir o barulho da água descendo com vagarosidade, e aquele aroma de água fresca invadindo suas narinas.

Não que prestasse muita atenção à sua volta quando tinha ELA para olhar, ou que distinguisse cheiros que não fossem o delicado perfume citrico que cada pedaço da pele dela emanava.

Sempre ouvira dizer que os apaixonados agem feito bobos e pensam feito bobos, e definitivamente jamais conseguiria se excluir dessa lista. Não quando seria capaz de admirá-la por horas a fio, sem fechar a boca. Não quando seu coração chegava a martelar conforme seus rostos chegavam perto suficiente para detectar a tonalidade de cada partícula da íris, tão... Castanha.

Tão marrom. Só que jamais aquele marrom, cor de nada, cor enjoativa. Era incrivelmente brilhante e arrebatador. Só conseguia serda mais esplendorosa árvore, ou do mais doce pedaço de chocolate.

E naquele exato segundo, ele se sentia um idiota, imaginando, e acreditando na imaginação, de que tinha um lugar diferente d'A Toca a sua volta. Porque sempre parecia o lugar perfeito quando estava com ela. Seus braços fortes, a aninhavam contra si, como se fosse uma forma de protegê-la do mundo, de todas as dores e desafios do passado, ou de todas as aflições que o simples transcorrer da vida pode proporcionar.

Ou talvez ele só quisesse apertá-la assim mesmo, firme, contra se peito, para que pudesse sentir o coração da sua Hermione, batendo com velocidade e força, por trás de tantas camadas de carne.

E quem sabe ainda, ele a segurasse tão forte porque tivesse medo de que viesse alguém arrancaná-la dele. Ron não conseguia mais imaginar como seria sua vida sem ela, sem seus toques tão suaves, sem suas carícias tão meigas, sem seus sorrisos tão cativantes..., e haviam lutado tanto para que chegassem aquele ponto, que só de considerar a mínima oportunidade de perdê-la, para qualquer pessoa, parecia no mínimo torturante.

O que ele não sabia, com toda a precisão do mundo, era a respeito do quanto aquilo era recíproco. Por mais que Hermione falasse, por mais que sua doce e delicada voz se manifestasse, ele não entendia que para ela, sempre seria o mesmo. As estrelas que ontem não estavam em seu céu, sempre faziam questão de aparecer nos momentos em que estava com ele, prometendo um amanhã recoberto de luz de diversos pontos reluzantes na escuridão. Quando ele a olhava, uma forma tão meiga e sincera que ela era capaz de sentir a palavra amor sendo cravada dentro de sua pele, o mundo orbitava no sentido contrário e sua respiração ficava tão arfante que nem se corresse por extensos 10 km, em um ritmo contínuo, conseguiria ficar assim. O sangue fervia com força, sendo espalhado em cada veia, cada artéria, proporcionando a cada segundo um pouco mais de vida. E vida era algo que não poderia mais ser chamado de vida sem que Ron estivesse ali. Quando ele sorria, ela sentia vontade de paralisar o tempo naquele exato instante, naquele sorriso, para que pudesse ficar apreciando-o por toda eternidade.

Pensamentos, que não fossem os movimentos agéis de seus dedos de deslizarem por entre os fios ruivos e perfumados de seus cabelos e nuca, não conseguiam nem pensar em alcançá-la.

Quando suas bocas pairaram no ar, tão próximas, não havia mais emoções descrítiveis a sentir. Era apenas íncrivel se importar em contar cada cílio e admirar a curva dos lábios. Tão clementes, tão mutuamente irresístiveis. Não era preciso ser matémático para prever que o encaixe de seus rostos faziam ângulos perfeitos. As pálpebras cerraram, algo que poderia ser prevísivel, mas mudava tudo, pois era como se fossem transportados para uma outra realidade, menos lógica e brutal, onde os sonhos mais absurdos se tornavam possíveis. E era fácil, era simples perceber que a felicidade existia ali, naquele mais puro encostar de lábios, em que línguas exploravam novos universos mágicos, e peles se contra-pressionavam, não com desejo, e sim necessidade.

Sempre. Sempre quente.

Sempre tendo a ciência de que desde o momento do primeiro vislumbre, as coisas jamais foram e jamais seriam as mesmas.

Era impossível sobreviver a ausência de um ou outro. Era como se fossem parte de um todo, juntos constituiam perfeição, separados desmoronavam.

E não precisava de muito para resumir a essência de tudo isso. Nem para simplificar tudo que se passava por suas mentes e seus corações. Assim que seus lábios foram lentamente se desencostando, as primeiras três palavras que escaparam por eles foram muito simples. Um uníssono melodial.

"Eu te amo."

Sim. Isso era bem mais que suficiente.


End file.
